A Flower's new bloom
by Tempsqa
Summary: What if those you learned to live without suddenly returned? When a long forgotten spell is performed by two year old Emerald (Tandy and Liir's child), some old friends return. But, where there's good, there's also evil. Rated just in case.


**Surprise, it's me! It's been so long since I last posted! In fact, it's already been over a year :o. A lot has happened to me while I've been gone, but I decided to come back because I miss you all!**

 **Okay, so I know I never finished 'Pure', but it's been over a year and I'm not too sure where I was going with that story anymore. So, just pretend there was an ending ^.^. I'm actually writing this instead of sleeping (I can't sleep and I have an eight hour shift at work in the morning, help! [It's like 3 AM where I am]), so bare with me!**

Dorothy sat, perched on Elvira's lap, her head resting against her chest. A warm fire crackled in the background, shadows dancing against the deep maroon of the walls.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elvira laced her fingers between Dorothy's, whispering softly in her ear. Dorothy smiled, snuggling closer into Elvira's chest.

"Just how lucky I am to have you. I can't believe it'll have been five years in less than a minute."

Elvira looked to the clock that hung on the far wall. She hadn't realized just how close to midnight it was.

"Well, in that case; 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-"

A small diamond ring, encased in a velvety box, crept from around Dorothy's back.

"Happy Anniversary, babe. Will you marry me?"

Dorothy was speechless for a second, as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"If this silence lasts any longer, I'll never be able to get these sweat stains out of my clothes!"

Dorothy laughed, turning around so that she was now side on to Elvira. She blinked back a few tears, staring into Elvira's eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you giant dork!"

The pair giggled, hugged, then shared a passionate kiss. Elvira took the ring from the box and placed it on Dorothy's finger.

"There we are. It's a perfect fit."

The pair smiled once more, exchanging another kiss.

"So, who do you think we should tell first?"

Elvira's fingers were now laced through Dorothy's hair, as they both sat, admiring the ring.

"I don't know. I do know one thing though: Aunty Glinda is going to want to plan the entire wedding!"

The pair chuckled softly, enjoying each other's presence. A loud knock startled the two out of their moment. Elphaba and Fiyero had gone to take care of some business in Munchkinland, and Glinda and Boq were off in the Gillikins, visiting "Mumsy and Popsicle". The girls were supposed to have the castle to themselves. Elvira softly pushed Dorothy from her lap, heading to the door. Dorothy cowered behind her, gripping tightly at her shirt. Elvira reached for the handle, pulling the door open with a loud creak. A young braided girl stood on the other side.

"Hello there, is Elphaba Thropp around? I'm Dorothy Gale. I'm an old friend of hers."

 **...**

"No, no, don't climb on the furniture, honey! Liir! Can you come keep an eye on Emerald while I bake a cake for your mum's birthday?"

Liir rounded the corner, phone pressed against his ear.

"I'd love to, dear, but I'm on an important call."

Liir moved to his nearly three year old daughter, the phone held between his ear and shoulder. He lifted her on to the couch and looked into her deep green eyes.

"Hey, honey, could you be a good little girl and watch some TV while mummy and daddy are busy?"

Emerald smiled widely, nodding her head.

"That's my girl!"

Liir walked away, returning to his call, and Tandy stood in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a bowl. Emerald slowly slid off the couch, waddling her way over to the bookcase. She stared at the collage of colours in front of her, taking in it's beauty. But there was one book Emerald wanted most of all. It was the brightest, and it had sparkly writing on the cover! Emerald reached high, standing on her tippy toes. She smiled as she grabbed hold of the spine and pulled at it. An avalanche of books came tumbling from the shelf. Emerald being quickly swept up by Tandy, who had thankfully taken a break from her baking at just the right time.

"Liir! Get your ass in here, right now!"

Liir walked back around the corner, stopping in shock as he spotted the giant pile of books that now flooded the lounge.

"Um, I'm going to have to call you back."

"I asked you to look after your daughter for five minutes, and you can't even do that? She's two years old, Liir! She can't just be left alone like that!"

The two began bickering, as Emerald waddled towards the pile of books. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out from one of them and gently pulled at it. There were words scribbled on it, which Emerald tried her best to make out.

"Elk- Elek- Na- Na-"

"It would be nice if you could occasionally take a break from work and spend time with your family!"

"Honey, I'm captain of the guards! There's a lot of people who rely on me!"

"Your family relies on you!"

"Eleka- Eleka Nahmen!"

"Don't you think I understand that? I work hard so that there's food on our table!"

"Oh yeah, it's not like you come from a family of sorcerers who could easily magic up some food if we got really desperate!"

"Magic isn't the answer to everything! We can't just take all the shortcuts in life."

"I'm not saying we should, but maybe we should take a few! I don't want Emerald growing up, thinking that her father's phone is permanently glued to his ear!"

"Mumma, Dadda!"

"Oh, please, I'm not on the phone that often!"

"Mumma, Dadda, look!"

"What is it, sweety?"

Emerald pointed to the doorway between the couple, to a familiar face.

"Yiyan!"

 **Please review :***


End file.
